Ideologies
Communist Description Communism is the Marxist-Leninist ideology of land distribution and equality that seeks to overthrow an oppressive Capitalist system and replace it with something fairer to the working class. Often criticized for not sticking to the true tenants of The Revolution and being a haven for power-hungry demagogues, Communism is a very controversial ideology. Many Communist countries are accused of being just as oppressive, if not worse, as the Capitalist system previously in power. However, it remains the dominant force in the world. Notable Countries Soviet Union Germany, France, China, Korea, Union of American People's Republics Revolutionary Socialist Description Revolutionary Socialism is a radical type of Socialism that clings to the ideals of Karl Marx and other left wing thinkers. This ideology is applied to Socialists, Syndicalists, and Anarchists as a true form of Socialism. Revolutionary Socialism rejects Communism as a betrayal of The Revolution, used by dictators to set themselves up for reigns of oppression and genocide. Notable Countries American People's Commonwealth, Yugoslavia, United Arab Republic, Denmark, Norway, Finland Moderate Socialist Description Moderate Socialism, like Revolutionary Socialism, seeks to undermine Capitalist oppression. However it does not do so through revolution, but reform. Moderate Socialists seek economic nationalization whilst also sidelining the more extreme members of the left. It also seeks to push social programs and institute a welfare state. Notable Countries Great Lakes Republic, Palestine New Democrat Description New Democrats seek the revival of old Social Democratic governments of the 1920s and mid 20th century. They are essentially a Social Democrat revival, but are soft when it comes to nationalization of the economy. Notable Countries Australia, India, Thailand, Hawaii Liberal Description Liberalism is a slightly leftist ideal based on the concepts of personal freedom and rights. Often favoring a big government and a free market, it is a bastion to those who wish to live in peace away from the totalitarian and authoritarian states of Communism, Fascism, National Bolshevikism, and Nationalism. Notable Countries United Kingdom, Brazil, Arizona, Iran Centrist Description Centrism is a unity of the left and the right under a democratic and liberal government. Centrists believe in both social and economic liberties, upholding the free market and personal freedoms. Centrism does not mandate a large government, but instead prefers the economy to run as it will and only uses power to uphold liberty. Notable Countries Sweden, Midwest Union, Singapore National Conservative Description National Conservatism is a democratic ideology based on traditional values and a strong military. Many Conservative nations often find themselves leaning on corporatist economics, but the people mostly view this as a reasonable price for rights and safety. Notable Countries Switzerland, Canada, Alaska, Japan, Turkey, Mexico, Ireland National Bolshevik Description National Bolshevikism is a relatively new ideology based on both the nationalistic aspects of right wing ideologies and the economic aspects of the left. It is, essentially, National Pride mixed with a Red Economy. Seen as the New Revolution by it's followers, it tries to find the best of both the radical right and radical left. Although National Bolshevikism appeals to many racial supremacists, it does not have to be racially motivated. Only a strong sense of nationalism is needed. Notable Countries Arab Islamic Republic, Union of Lincoln Monarchist Description Perhaps the most ancient of all the ideologies, Monarchism is centered on a ruling family, sometimes chosen by god, that rules absolutely over their subjects. Monarchy is mostly dead in the West, with a few exceptions. Monarchists are often religious and right wing. In fact, Monarchism is seen as the ultimate enemy of Socialism, due to the opposing nature of each. Notable Countries Spain, Morocco, Central African Empire, Saudi Arabia Nationalist Description Nationalism is an ideology rooted in strong national, and sometimes ethnic, pride and superiority. Often dictatorial, Nationalist states seek the betterment of their people and nation above most other things. This does not mean Nationalists are not open to diplomacy, but they remain wary of possible threats. Notable Countries American Republic, West African Union, Iraq, New Zealand Fascist Description Seen as the traditional radical ideology of the right wing, Fascism is a melting pot of extreme ideas. The basic tenants of Fascism are a strong sense of loyalty to the state and supreme totalitarian control over it's people. From this point, however, the ideology becomes very diverse. Some Fascists are racially motivated, while others seek religious domination, and still others care not about race or religion, but just want a powerful state. Sometimes seen as a dying ideology, being replaced by National Bolshevikism, Fascism is still capable of arising in nations around the world. Notable Countries Montana, Malta, Madagascar, Chinese Social Republic Category:Moderate Socialist